stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Madeleine
Madeleine is a French villager in Dogcraft who is currently running 'Basil's Barkery,' assisted by a pet bulldog named Croissant, and her brother Henri. She is also the owner of Madeleine's Pawsteria. Madeleine is usually seen as very grumpy, snarky, and over the top in the series, but has her kind moments. In this way, Madeleine's personality is similar to Ms. Reedsalaught in Bookcraft, who is also very grumpy and of little help to Stacy most of the time. Madeliene has played a major part in the Dogcraft series, creating several monetary dilemmas for Stacy. In Dogcraft Madeleine's first appearance was in episode 63 of Dogcraft, Stacy had no idea where she came from but it is likely Madeleine was hired by Basil to bake the dog biscuits and run the Barkery. Madeleine also looks after a French Bulldog named Croissant, who assists Madeleine in the Barkery and also keeps her company. In later episodes, her brother Henri appeared, and he helps in the Barkery, too. The Creeper War During the Creeper war, Stacy took stacks of dog biscuits from the Barkery to level up her wolves to stand a better chance against the creepers In combat. In the aftermath, Madeleine demanded a large sum of Gold as payment for the biscuits which Stacy couldn't afford. Things also escalated after Stacy introduced a French papillon named Charli to her, and Charli bit Madeleine, injuring her hand. This caused Madeleine to be angered even more, demanding more money to pay compensation for her injuries. The Pigmen's Gold As a result of the debt that Stacy accumulated, her wolves hatched a plan to go to the Nether and steal gold from the Pigmen that lived there. After finding their plan written out on the chalkboard of Addison's Academy, Stacy traveled to the Nether to save them while discovering the Pigmen's gold treasury. After escaping Stacy found Stacks of gold in the dogs packs which was then used to pay off Madeleine's bill. After this event Madeleine became more curteous and willingly helpful, but is still maintains her typical grumpiness and over the top attitude. Pumpkin Spice During the Halloween season of Dogcraft, Madeleine redeocrated her store, giving the Barkery an orange-and-black color scheme, and now selling limited-edition Pumpkin Spice flavored items, which Stacy suspected were made from Stacy's missing pumpkin. While viewing the new items, Stacy's wolves began teleporting to her, and Stacy suspected they were working with Madeleine to get free food. Madeleine's Pawsteria Madeline built this building on part of Stacy's cleared land that she was planning to build on. She officially opened the restaurant on Valentine's Day. The food charges dog biscuits instead of gold ingots. Dissapearance and Return At one point, Stacy discovered that Madeleine and Henri dissapeared, probably on a getaway to France. They didn't return for a very long time. In Dog Guard Goes to Church", Dog Guard frantically ran up to Stacy and told her to follow him. Stacy was expecting troubling scenarios, but it turns out that Madeleine and Henri came back from France and threw Stacy a Thanksgiving party. She realized she forgot the holiday and thanked Dog Guard while also realived that the French duo were safe. got Trivia * Madeleine is one of only three villagers living around Stacy's area. The other being Dr. Nineheeler and Henri. * Because Madeleine is French, she doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving. However, she and Henri still accompany Stacy in the parties. * She is the first character to adopt one of Stacy's dogs. Category:Dogcraft Category:Character Category:Villagers Category:Dogcraft Characters Category:Basil's Barkery Category:Stacy Haters